


Daddy

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. In the scene where Kagura confronts Naraku after her first battle with Koga and Inuyasha, what if she had reacted differently? Naraku gets a lesson in parental responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was odd that she was so suspicious of him when she was newly created, and so this idea was born.

~ Daddy ~

The hanging curtain rattled loudly as Kagura burst into her master's room, still naked from the waist up.

" _Naraku!_ " she shrieked.

He lazily turned his head to look at her.

"Why didn't you warn me about Inuyasha's Wind Scar?!"

She stalked toward him, her fan gripped tightly in one hand. He prepared to defend himself.

The fan slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor as she threw herself into his arms. This caught Naraku by surprise, and for a moment he didn't know how to respond. He'd been sure she was about to attack him.

"I was so scared," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her and petted her hair awkwardly.

"It's alright," he said unconvincingly.

But she was comforted by his actions nonetheless.

_I wonder if this is what being a father feels like?_

~end~


End file.
